


Ложь священна

by WTF_Gelbus_2019



Series: G-PG-13 [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gelbus_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gelbus_2019
Summary: те, кому не врал Альбус Дамблдор





	Ложь священна

Подарок Фламеля, магический шар, мерцал в полумраке, то тускнея, то разгораясь ярче. В такое время следовало бы спать — домовики Хогвартса скоро начнут готовить завтрак, — но Альбус вглядывался в клубящуюся молочным туманом глубину, ожидая ответа, а в его пальцах покачивался фиал на тонкой цепочке.

— Зачем ты вернул мне сосуд? Что это значит?

— Вернул? — лицо, теряющееся в тумане, было почти таким же бледным, но улыбалось так знакомо. — Обронил случайно.

— Не паясничай. Лгать ты умеешь получше.

— Ты сам знаешь ответ на свой вопрос. — Геллерт пожал плечами. По окружавшим его сумеркам Альбус пытался угадать, где тот может находиться. Если, скажем, в Будапеште, то разница во времени около часа не будет заметна глазу. — Ты не сможешь бесконечно уклоняться от выбора стороны.

— Если ты думаешь, что это заставит меня встать на твою сторону...

Геллерт поморщился — или просто изображение в шаре было слишком мутным?

— Ты глупеешь от школьных учебников, Альбус. В своих глазах ты чистенький, но как насчёт взгляда со стороны? По официальной версии твой малыш Скамандер нелегально посетил Париж, чтобы встретиться с женщиной, которая ныне является моей сторонницей, и отыскать молодого, но перспективного и опасного мага, который... да, также является моим сторонником.

— Заложником, — холодно поправил Альбус.

— Твоя ревность должна бы волновать тебя в последнюю очередь. Ты — соучастник, mon cher, — вернее, был бы им, если бы не бессловесный герой, умница нюхлер, который никому не выдаст наш маленький секрет.

Пальцы Альбуса непроизвольно стиснули цепочку. Даже играя в поддавки, Геллерт умудрялся опережать его на несколько ходов вперёд.

— Ловкость нюхлеров, безусловно, недооценена, — произнёс он медленно, — но даже дети поймут, что ни один нюхлер не снимет артефакт с живого мага, если только тот не обездвижен.

— Они проглотят любую легенду, — отмахнулся Геллерт, не давая ему договорить. — Это же так красиво: вредитель, на которого в любом банке разложена отрава, победил опасного злодея.

— Рад, что тебя это забавляет, — Альбус дёрнул уголком губ. — Но теперь они ждут, что я уничтожу кровный залог. А я не смогу это сделать — потому что не хочу этого, даже если этого хочешь ты!

Тень от фиала с заключённой в нём, словно во льду, каплей крови металась по освещённому шаром столу. Цепочка врезалась в пальцы, но Альбус этого не замечал.

— Надеюсь, ты достаточно умён, чтобы не говорить им об этом? У меня есть люди в Министерстве, но они не всесильны. Научись лгать — или твоя незапятнанная совесть тебя не спасёт. Скажи, что залог уничтожен, — так, чтобы тебе поверили.

— Бред. — Альбус потёр переносицу и виски. Глаза саднило от напряжения. — Они потребуют доказательств.

— И-мен-но. Ты вызовешь меня на дуэль. Чем красивее, тем убедительней.

— И погибну, нарушив клятву... — Альбус горько и тускло рассмеялся. — Ты в самом деле безумец. Я люблю тебя, но — отдать жизнь ради твоего спектакля? Прости, Геллерт, я — не один из твоих фанатиков.

— Вспомни, в чём ты клялся. — Геллерт говорил терпеливо, как говорят с животными и детьми. — «Я, Альбус Персиваль Вулфрик Брайан Дамблдор, клянусь не идти против Геллерта Гриндельвальда ни по своей воле, ни по принуждению».

Он замолчал. Альбус готов был спорить, что Геллерт, хоть и не слышал, как загрохотало его сердце, — всё равно наслаждался его мучением, пока он боролся с единственной возможной догадкой.

— Это... будет не против тебя, — выговорил он, поскольку Геллерт не собирался произносить это сам.

— Вот видишь, как просто. Ты всего лишь исполнишь мою волю — если, конечно, ты действительно на моей стороне.

Альбус сглотнул ком в горле. Он будет лгать кому угодно, но обмануть Геллерта ему не удавалось никогда. Он уже выбрал сторону, — иначе этого разговора не было бы.

— Но... зачем тебе это? Всё твоё могущество, твоя армия сторонников, твои идеи — всё это ради того, чтобы проиграть? Ты просишь меня остановить тебя — после того, как предпочёл мне свою борьбу? Я не верю.

Геллерт вздохнул.

— Тогда в юности, — заговорил он, откинувшись назад, и туман под поверхностью шара снова пошёл рябью, — я думал, что буду жить вечно. И в то же время представлял, что только от твоей руки я готов умереть. Но с тех пор прошло немало лет, и моё мнение изменилось и в первом, и во втором случае.

Альбус молчал. Казалось, он даже не дышал, чтобы ненароком не пропустить хоть слово.

— Во-первых, никто не вечен. У каждого, кто движется не останавливаясь, у каждого, кто сражается, однажды заканчиваются силы... Каждый, кто горит, отдавая себя тому, во что он верит, однажды сгорает. Тогда — о, тогда-то его и загоняют в угол, и разрывают на кусочки, наивно считая, что в этом заслуга их неверия, а не его веры!

Геллерт говорил с вдохновенной весёлостью — Альбус смотрел на него сквозь выпуклое стекло тяжело и мрачно.

— А во-вторых?

— А во-вторых, mon ami, я больше не хочу умирать от твоей руки. Я хочу жить и наблюдать плоды своих трудов вместо того, чтобы сдохнуть и стать посмешищем для ничтожеств и бездарностей. Мы проведём дуэль, когда всё, что в моих силах, будет уже сделано. Ты не убьёшь, а разоружишь меня, — Бузинная палочка принадлежит нам обоим, так что этот фокус не доставит проблем.

Альбус кивнул. Он чувствовал, как на его лбу разглаживаются морщины, а выступивший на сжатых ладонях пот остывает.

— По человеческим законам я заслуживаю смертной казни, — осклабился Геллерт. — Но законы магии превыше законов смертных, и никто не посмеет их нарушить. Жизнь побеждённого принадлежит победителю.

Альбус сказал бы, что история повторяется, — но это было бы ложью. Та клятва, что была дана ими в юности, казалась ему теперь детской игрой в сравнении с тем, что они доверяли друг другу в этот момент, — чем-то, что больше жизни, чему не было названия. Только сидам из сказок удавалось настолько прочно переплести свои судьбы, что они становились одной судьбой.

— Я согласен.

— Я не сомневался в тебе. У тебя будет довольно времени, чтобы они хорошенько тебе поверили. А когда ты скажешь, что я буду жить, они ничего не смогут с тобой сделать. Потому что ты уже будешь героем.

— Ты снова пришёл.

Альбус кивнул. В Нурменгарде было холодно — нескольких магических факелов, забранных в кованые клети, едва хватало, чтобы терявшиеся под высоким потолком кабинета окна не покрывались инеем изнутри.

— Я не дам тебе того, что ты ищешь. Ты же помнишь — убийства лишают способности любить.

— Поэтому ты предпочитал перекладывать их на плечи своих сторонников? — Альбус улыбнулся, усаживаясь в кресло. От соприкосновения с кожаной обивкой по спине, несмотря на тёплую мантию, пробежали мурашки.

— Я старею, Альбус. И ты тоже.

— Это неважно.

Геллерт сел напротив, но Альбус не смотрел ему в глаза. Он смотрел в сторону, на длинный язык огня, на две тени на каменном полу. Геллерт молчал, выжидая, и ему пришлось заговорить.

— Я знаю, я изменился. Я научился лгать. Лгать о том, что магглорожденные волшебники ничем не уступают чистокровным. Что у магглов тоже есть свои таланты. И вот что самое страшное, Геллерт...

Гриндевальд рассеянно усмехался в усы, как будто ему рассказывали шутку, которую он уже слышал.

— ...Самое страшное, что я сам начинаю в это верить. Для большинства магглорожденных магия — это «махать палочкой», и только. Они никогда не постигнут, что магия — в них самих, а не в вызубренных заклинаниях. Но есть те, кто хочет большего, кто рискует, творит... Скажи мне, мы проиграли? Или это и есть наше будущее?

— И да, и нет. Мы проиграли, когда первый маг взял в руки маггловское оружие. Тот, кто поступает так, больше не сможет творить магию по-настоящему. Такие, как они, всегда будут смеяться над нами. Называть нас отсталыми, а себя — эффективными. Гордиться тем, что убьют нас прежде, чем мы взмахнём палочкой, — потому что, кроме невежества, им гордиться нечем. Они поставят наши чучела в своих гостиных и будут вешать на них шляпы. Они плодовиты. Они берут числом, не жалея друг друга так же, как не жалеют нас. И кровь тут ни при чём. Но разве это победа?..

— Кровь ни при чём, — эхом подтвердил Альбус. — Но тем, кто стремится к совершенству, тяжело. Им завидуют, не понимая, что могли бы достичь того же, приложив такие же усилия. Им мешают из страха, что их таланты дадут им власть над посредственностями.

— О, наконец-то ты это понял. Но эту сторону ты сам выбрал.

— Этого я не выбирал. Я лишь не желал для того, чтобы помешать магглам создавать их оружие, превращать их в комнатных собачек и подопытных кроликов, как поступали сюзерены в старину.

Геллерт развёл руками, как бы говоря: полвека назад ты думал иначе.

— Мне пора, — примирительно произнёс Альбус. — Дай мне обнять тебя.

Геллерт полулежал в своём кресле, похожий на тающую восковую фигуру. Его волосы и зубы поредели, борода спуталась, а несколько слоёв поношенных одежд висели на нём, как на Кентервильском привидении.

— Ты плохо выглядишь... Нужно бы пригласить колдомедика.

— Альбус, ты смешон. Сюда не впустят даже домового эльфа, боясь, что я переманю его на свою сторону и устрою заговор.

— Это нелепо... — Дамблдор бессильно процедил сквозь зубы, поглаживая Геллерта по спине и не торопясь отпускать.

— Это ты тоже выбрал сам: развить магический дар, которому нет равных, но который тебе не позволят использовать, вместо того, чтобы научиться безопасной, приземлённой колдомедицине...

— Замолчи.

Геллерт замолчал, и некоторое время было слышно лишь шум пламени и его сиплое, простуженное дыхание.

— Я принесу тебе зелья. Не вздумай сдаваться.

— Однажды тебе некуда будет приходить.

— Авалон один. Я найду тебя там.

Порой Альбус всё же приходил сюда и, взмахнув палочкой, сбрасывал тяжёлый покров с Зеркала. Несколько мгновений чёрная, как омут, поверхность Зеркала не отражала ничего, а только дышала холодом из глубины и поглощала свет, но затем...

Да, у него был Нурменгард. Но каждый раз, отправляясь туда, Альбус чувствовал себя так, словно покидал одну тюрьму, чтобы посетить другую. Даже у паука, ползущего по стене, был дом, куда он мог вернуться, — а Альбус Дамблдор, кумир детишек, не видевших войны, был лишён такой привилегии.

Дом был только в Зеркале — мутным, словно в снежном шаре, и в то же время пугающе настоящим. Дом, где они могли быть вместе. Дом, где они вместе старели, грелись у камина, спорили о результатах экспедиций современных волшебников, засиживались за шахматами, подавали друг другу руку на заснеженном скользком крыльце. В Зеркале было всё, что могло бы у него быть, если бы он сделал в своей жизни один-единственный шаг: вместо злополучной дуэли встал рядом с Геллертом, спина к спине. Двоих величайших волшебников никто не смог бы остановить.

Но счастье не построишь на крови. Как жаль, что Геллерт этого не понимал. И Зеркало не понимало — куда ему, глупой зачарованной стекляшке.

Альбус в такие моменты начинал понимать тех юных волшебников — полукровок, и даже наследников чистокровных семей, — которых привлекала культура их маггловских сверстников. Нелепая пёстрая одежда, шумные и смердящие средства передвижения, немелодичная музыка им под стать... Едва ли им на самом деле нравилось всё это. Просто в этом была свобода. Было право быть самим собой и возможность бороться за это право.

— Профессор? — в голосе звучали любопытство и превосходство, словно его обладатель застал Альбуса за неким непристойным занятием. Впрочем, отчасти это было правдой: перед Зеркалом чувствуешь себя обнажённым более, нежели в душевой. Альбус сделал над собой усилие, чтобы не развернуться слишком резко.

— Мистер Риддл, в такое время вы должны быть уже в постели.

— Что вы видите в Зеркале, профессор?

— Себя. — Альбус отвёл взгляд от Зеркала, но камин в отражении не пропал и будто излучал тепло, приглашая придвинуться к нему поближе. — И пару тёплых носков.

— Вы снова лжёте. — Том словно не замечал его и смотрел в Зеркало прямо и требовательно, почти с вызовом.

— А вы забываетесь, полагая, что моё терпение безгранично и что ваши таланты...

— Вы всегда притворялись, будто не презираете меня за то, что я вырос среди магглов. Будто не боитесь, что я сумею превзойти вас всех, хоть и был лишён всего, что было дано вам с рождения!

— Вы думаете, что могущество — это инструмент, который от вас прячут? — усмехнулся Альбус.

— Вот вы и произнесли это сами. Вы обрели ценнейшие артефакты, но спрятали их, потому что оказались слишком трусливы, чтобы ими воспользоваться. Или же слишком алчны, чтобы разделить силу Даров с другими и увидеть новый мир, в котором истинные волшебники обретут власть по праву крови! Но разве это не ваши слова — «Ради общего блага»?

— Откуда вы...

Он мог бы сказать «нет». Но Зеркало делало его уязвимым.

— Омут Памяти. Я изучил все уголки Хогвартса — все подземелья, потайные комнаты и скрытые ходы. Неужели вы надеялись, что ваш кабинет останется для меня недоступным? Той ночью вас не было в Хогвартсе. Напомнить ли вам, где вы были?..

— Что ж. Если теперь вы знаете, что даже _ему_ я не позволил зайти слишком далеко, — неужели вы надеетесь, что я не остановлю вас?

— Я уничтожу всё, что вам дорого, — Том говорил спокойно и холодно, и Альбус не в первый раз поймал себя на мысли о его сходстве с рептилией. У Реддла не было собственного тепла, он лишь умел мастерски отражать чужое. — Вы будете просыпаться по ночам, увидев во сне вспышку зелёного света. А всё потому, что сегодня вам не хватило духу убить одного ненавистного вам юнца.

— А вы, стало быть, достаточно смелы, чтобы убивать детей и стариков? Попробуйте! — Альбус взмахнул палочкой так, что Том отшатнулся, хотя он всего лишь набросил покрывало на Зеркало. — Тогда, быть может, узнаете наконец, что истинные волшебники не боятся смерти.

Он убрал палочку, повернулся к Тому спиной и ушёл, не оборачиваясь. Убаюкивающий морок Зеркала исчез.

Мальчишка действительно узнал многое. Но не узнал того, что Альбус и Геллерт поняли уже давно: что артефакты не дают власть над смертью. Они дают всего лишь отсрочку. Чтобы победить смерть, нужно уметь любить — много лет спустя это докажет одна одарённая магглорожденная волшебница, а Риддл снова это не поймёт.

А защитные заклятия не спадут с Нурменгарда, пока Альбус Дамблдор жив.

Для всего мира Геллерт Гриндельвальд словно умер ещё полвека назад. О нём упоминали в прошедшем времени, его не боялись. И это было бы Альбусу только на руку, если бы тому, чьё имя теперь вызывало страх вместо имени Гриндельвальда, не было известно слишком много о его, Альбуса, слабых местах.

Одна из башен была разбита атакой дракона во время вошедшей во все учебники битвы за Нурменгард и торчала, похожая на обломок зуба, присыпанный стерильной белизной снега и льда. Реставрацией крепости никто не занимался, и следы войны оставались на ней, как незаживающие шрамы, — хотя замок точно не был ни в чём виновен, и всякий раз смотреть на него было больно.

В другой башне, в комнате на самом верху, Альбус нашёл Геллерта.

Крошечное помещение вмещало лишь узкую койку, рукомойник и маленькую металлическую печь.

— Почему ты загнал себя сюда? — спросил Альбус с мягкой укоризной.

— Внизу не хватает воздуха. — Геллерт стоял перед глубоким оконным проёмом с тяжёлой чугунной рамой, в одной белой рубашке, не слишком свежей. — А больше ничего мне уже и не нужно.

Альбус поёжился от сквозняка. Ему хотелось снять мантию, укутать Геллерта, но вместо этого он подошёл к нему, положил здоровую ладонь ему на плечо и неловко уткнулся лбом в затылок.

— Рассказывай, — потребовал Геллерт еле слышно.

— О чём?

— Ты знаешь.

— Прекрати читать мои мысли, — Альбус хотел улыбнуться, но только бессильно дёрнул уголками губ, обрамлёнными старческими морщинами.

Геллерт обернулся к нему. Его голубой глаз помутнел, но взгляд оставался всё таким же проницательным, и Альбус, сдавшись, заговорил.

— Этот выскочка, Риддл... он нас опередил. Он нашёл Камень, который был у нас прямо под носом. И ему было столько же лет, сколько было нам, когда...

— Ты хотел бы быть на его месте?

— Нет. Тогда, быть может, я не был бы на своём. Но, Геллерт, я держал его в руках... Я держал в руках Камень. И на долю мгновения я поверил, что смогу всё изменить. Что всё будет правильно, она не умрёт, ты не уедешь, мы не пройдём через ад войны, и у нас будет дом, камин и... Ты смеёшься? Разумеется, это невозможно!

— Ты не жалеешь? — спросил Геллерт, и это можно было понимать как угодно: не жалеешь о том, что добрался до Камня, о том, что всё сложилось именно так, а не иначе, о том, что мы вообще однажды встретились.

— Нет. Но... я дорого заплатил за это.

— Выкладывай. Волдеморт причинил тебе столько боли, что ему уже не удастся меня удивить.

— Он наложил проклятие на оправу Камня. — Альбус поднял руку, чтобы длинный и широкий рукав обнажил кисть: усохшие, чёрные и рыхлые пальцы, как у мумии.

— И как только этому маггловскому выкормышу удаётся изгадить всё, к чему он прикасается! — Геллерт скривился, и в его глазах мелькнула ярость, которую Альбус даже в былые годы нечасто в нём видел.

— Мне осталось недолго... полгода, быть может, год. Прости, что я не смогу защищать тебя... и навещать.

— Значит, ты будешь первым. — Геллерт улыбнулся так, словно Альбус сообщил о намерении отправиться в путешествие.

Альбус с облегчением вздохнул и улыбнулся ему в ответ:

— Не всё же тебе меня опережать.

— Ты победишь его, — добавил Геллерт серьёзно. — В тебе больше упрямства, чем во мне. Ты победишь его, хоть он и убил тебя раньше.

Канун Дня всех святых был праздником для всего Хогвартса, кроме одного-единственного человека.

Осторожно ступая по каменным ступеням и держа перед собой палочку с зажжённым Люмосом, Дамблдор спустился в подземелье и постучал в дверь кабинета зельеварения. Ему никто не ответил, и он, прикоснувшись палочкой к замочной скважине, вошёл.

— Вы можете не утруждаться, Альбус. Я переживу, если вы воздержитесь от утешений.

— А если я по-стариковски выпью с вами рюмочку огневиски? — Альбус, не дожидаясь приглашения, сел на скамью. — Вы ведь знаете: я точно не посоветую вам «отпустить и жить дальше».

— Вам легче, — мрачно заметил Снейп. — Надеюсь, вы не трансгрессировали в таком состоянии?

— Пожалуй, и легче, — легко согласился Альбус, пропустив вопрос мимо ушей, и потянулся за бутылкой.

Снейп опередил его и переставил бутылку на другой край стола.

— Вы принимали сегодня обезболивающее зелье?

— Оно всё равно не помогает. А приступы боли мешают куда меньше, чем почти постоянные головокружение, тошнота и одышка. Я преодолел всего одну лестницу, а сердце колотится так, будто...

— Будто вы покорили горную вершину, ради перепада давления и разреженного воздуха? — ядовито продолжил Снейп.

— Ради бога, Северус, я всё равно умру, позвольте мне...

— Позволить вам угробить себя раньше срока при том, что я делаю всё возможное, чтобы продлить вам жизнь?!

— Порой не стоит продлевать агонию, — мягко возразил Дамблдор.

— А я думал, вы _это_ точно не посоветуете. Вы приходите ко мне каждый месяц за зельями для своего... ископаемого! — взорвался Снейп, перейдя на свистящий шёпот. — Но отказываетесь позаботиться о себе!

— Магия, протекающая сквозь наше тело, когда мы её используем, — Альбус говорил размеренно, будто читал лекцию, но можно было заметить, что разговор даётся ему с трудом, — и магия, разлитая вокруг нас, продлевают нам жизнь. Геллерт этого лишён. Он стареет быстрее. Я же только теперь узнал, что такое старость. Слабые глаза, слабые руки... нужно быть гением, чтобы сотворить такое проклятие.

— Вы и им восхищаетесь, — саркастически вставил Снейп.

— Должно быть, он изучал некромедицину в свободное от уроков время, по книгам из запретной секции... Её преподавали только в Дурмштранге. И только до войны. Я видел у Геллерта...

— Избавьте меня от ностальгии по вашему чудовищу. Я признателен вам за сочувствие, но... — он не договорил и сделал большой глоток.

— Прежнего Геллерта Гриндельвальда больше нет. Мы с вами оба любим мертвецов, Северус. И я вовсе не ищу у вас сочувствия, скорее наоборот. Вам придётся убить меня, и, полагаю, уже скоро. На ваших запястьях следы непреложного обета...

— Вы ошибаетесь, — ледяным тоном выговорил Снейп, сжимая бокал в ладони так, что тот рисковал треснуть, - если думаете, будто ваша смерть принесёт мне удовлетворение.

— О, ни в коем случае. Но не забывайте, что всего лишь исполните мою волю, — произнёс Дамблдор и вздрогнул от ощущения, что однажды уже слышал эту фразу. — Последнюю волю, если хотите.

— Подумать только, — прошептал Северус, глядя в бокал, — как далеко мы зашли, чтобы остановить одного-единственного волшебника. Вы умираете, я — ваш убийца, а Поттер... что вы ему скажете? Как всегда, ни слова правды?

Альбус медленно кивнул и печально улыбнулся в густую бороду:

— Ложь во спасение подобна правде.

— Звучит как эпитафия. — улыбки не было на лице Снейпа, но она была в его голосе. — Вы многих спасли ложью, Альбус.

Незаметно от него Альбус всё же добрался до бутылки и отсалютовал ему бокалом:

— Думаю, лучше меня уже никто не помянет.

Геллерт проснулся, увидев во сне ослепительную зелёную вспышку.

На мгновение ему показалось, что он падает вместе со всей башней, и он покрепче вцепился в край своей койки.

Только клятва на крови могла подарить такую связь — а ещё помещение частицы своей души в тело другого, как рассказывал Альбус.

— Жди меня на Авалоне, — улыбнулся Геллерт в темноту. — Уже скоро.


End file.
